1. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates to a storage bag. More specifically, our invention relates to a plastic storage bag that can be shifted between a flat configuration and a stand-up configuration wherein the bag can be easily filled.
2. Related Art
Storage bags made from flexible plastic materials are well known. Such plastic storage bags are offered in a variety of sizes and can be used to contain a variety of items, including food, utensils, clothing, tools, etc. These storage bags often include a zipper-like closure mechanism to releasably seal the interior of the bag. Different types of plastic storage bags with closure mechanisms are sold by the assignee of the present application under the ZIPLOC® trademark.
It is desirable to configure a plastic storage bag such that a user can set the bag in an opened position with the bag standing upright and without the user having to hold onto the bag. That is, it is desirable for a plastic storage bag to stand upright, with its closure mechanism unsealed, without the user grasping the bag. In such an upright and opened position, the user's hands are free to fill the bag with items. At other times, however, it is desirable for the plastic storage bag to lie as flat as possible. For example, when the bag is not being used, a flat bag may be more compactly stored.
In order to provide a plastic storage bag that can stand upright without the user holding onto the bag, a pleat or gusset is sometimes added to the bottom of the bag. By “pleat” or “gusset” we mean additional material provided between other portions of the bag, for example, a fold formed by doubling back the material forming the bag on itself. An example of such a pleat/gusset arrangement in a bag can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,565. In addition to a pleat, a storage bag may be made thicker throughout its sides and bottom to more firmly support itself in an upright position. Both a pleat and a thicker bag, however, require the use of additional material to form the bag, thereby increasing the costs associated with manufacturing the bag. Moreover, a pleat and additional material reduce the ability of the bag to be made flat, for example, when not being used and being stored.